


Future falls

by Batman4everderp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman4everderp/pseuds/Batman4everderp
Summary: About six years after the events of Weirdmegedon the twins finally return to Gravity Falls. But with more than one purpose in mind and unknown to them a new threat lurking in this town of mystery.
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines





	Future falls

It’s been six long years since we’ve been here. The great mysterious town of Gravity Falls. Dipper thought while he stared out the bus window seeing trees and lush forest rush past him. Both me and Mabel are now 18 I can’t wait to see everyone again. I wonder if Mabel let me stay this time and become an apprentice to Great-Uncle Ford? Maybe we could even ask mom and dad if we can spend the whole year or so here to like “discover” ourselves, or something like that they would buy. “Hey Mabel I just had a crazy idea.” Dipper said turning around to the seat behind him wear Mabel is playing with Waddles. She looks up at her brother still scratching Waddles stomach. “What’s up Dipper?” She said with a braceless smile which she had gotten off two years ago. “I think we should ask Soos, Grunkle Stan, Great-Uncle Ford, and our parents if we can stay at the falls for this whole year. What do you think?” Mabel stared at Dipper for a second then said with absolute concussion “Uuuuuuhh you’re joking right?” Dipper getting a little upset says “No Mabel I’m serious we should ask to stay the whole year at Gravity Falls.” Mabel stared at her brother then started giggling and in between laughs said “Th-that was the pl-plan Dip I guess mom forgot to tell you.” Dipper sat up in shock and stared his sister straight into her face and threatening says“Are you messing with me? Cause if you are...” Mabel rolled her eyes and in annoyance snapped back “No I’m not joking mom and dad said we could even stay till next summer ends if we want.” Defeated for threatening his sister slouched down and says “Oh sorry for not believing you.” Mabel leaned over the chair then said “No sweat Dip I wouldn’t have believed me either.” She smiled then they both laughed at each other a bit then Mabel sat back down. Dipper stared back out the window and thought wow a whole year at the Falls I wonder what will happen.

* * *

The bus slows down to the Gravity Falls bus station and see both Mabel and Dipper are asleep. But wake up when the bus stops completely. They then grab their stuff and Waddles then walk off the bus back to their next adventure in Gravity Falls.


End file.
